deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Vlad The Impaler VS Hernan Cortes
Vlad the Impaler: The horrifying warrior who would impale ememies on stakes VS Hernan Cortes: The Spanish soldier who looked for gold and killed people who he thought had some. WHO IS DEADLIEST Info Vlad Cortes Weapons List Photos Impaler Kilij2.jpg|Kilij 84px-Europeanknightshalberd.jpg|Halberd Hand-cannon 14263 lg.gif|Handcannon 6260015-540-360.jpg|Steel Crossbow Vlad Tepes 002.jpg|Vlad the Impaler Cortes Rapier.jpg|Espada Ropera Alabarda.jpg|Alabarda (Spanish version of the halberd) Arquebus.jpg|Arquebus Rifle Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow 250px-Hernan_Cortes.jpg|Hernan Cortes Misc. Setting Battle will take place in Spain, where Vlad will have a camp. Notes *Battle will be 11 on 11 *Vlad the Impaler will have several impaled Conquistadors outside of his camp. *Heran Cortes will be looking for gold (Which, in this battle, Vlad has) VOTE! Battle Introduction Vlad and 10 of his soldiers just finished impaling some defeated conquestadors. Vlad walked over to his tent, but just then, Three of Hernan's conquestadors appear in the horizon. Three of Vlad's men pulled hand cannons out. The soldiers charged at eachother in fury. One of the Conquestadors fired their Arquebus, but he was too far away. Vlad heres the gun fire and walked outside of his tent. He raises his Kilij up in the air and shouts. All of his men charge at the Conquestadors. The rest of the Conquestadors join the three. Battle Vlad: 11 Hernan: 11 One of the conquestadors fired his Arquebus at Vlad, but missed, thinking that the enemies were to far, he got closer and fired his Arquebus at one of the soldiers. The soldier fell to the ground and pulled his Hand Cannon out. He fired, but missed. He ran closer to him. He fired, knocking the Conquestador down. he started bludgeoning him with the Cannon's war pick. Hernan: 10 The soldier pulled his Steel crossbow out and shot a conquestador in the chest. The conquestador pulled an Arquebus and shot him in the chest. He ran over to the squirming soldier and broke his face with the butt of his rifle, breaking his noes and his skull. The soldier squirmed, but stopped. The conquestador looked at him, just to see blood leaking out of his skull. Vlad: 10 The conquestador grabbed the dead conquestador's Arquebus and ran up to the enemy. He saw one of the enemies charging at him. The conquestador aimed, but he couldn't get a clear shot. The soldier was a few meters away when the Conquestador fired the lead ball into his skull. The soldier fell, dead. Vlad: 9 One of Vlad's soldiers pulled his Steel Crossbow out and fired a bolt into the conquestadors neck. Hernan: 9 One of the conquestadors pulled his Albarda out and struck one of the soldiers, not killing him. The soldier pulled his halberd out and struck the conquestador in the chest, but was deflected by the metal chest plate. The soldier crawled to his feet and stabbed the conquestador in the temple. He ripped the tip of the Halberd out, along with some of the skull. The soldier kicked the skull piece off of the halberd. The conquestador was about to fall, but the soldier thought he was alive and stabbed him in the neck. Hernan: 8 The soldier spotted three conqeustadors and lopped all of their heads off. Hernan: 5 A conquestador charged at the soldier and stabbed him in the stomach with his Albarda. He tried pulling it out, but the soldier cut it with his Halberd. He pulled the tip out and tired hitting him with the axe part. He then pulled it out of the conquesador and punched him in the neck. The conquestador then cut him in the neck. Vlad: 8 The conquestador charged at the enemies. He pulled his crossbow out and shot one of the soldiers, knocking him down. The soldier pulled his Kilij out and waited for the Conquestador. When the conqeustador tried to search him for gold, the soldier stabbed him, just before he bled out. Vlad: 7 Hernan: 4 Hernan pulled his Espada out and charged at one of the soldiers. The soldier pulled his Kilij out and charged at him. Hernan stabbed him in the neck twice. Vlad: 6 Heran charged at another soldier and charged at him. The soldier pulled his Halberd out and struck him in the leg. Hernan jumped up and tried stabbing him, but missed. he pulled him close and stabbed him in the back, but it also slightly hit him. Vlad: 5 One of the conquestadors ran up to another soldier. The soldier pulled his Kilij out and cut the conquestador. The spanish warrior stabbed him in the chest, not killing him. The soldier cut him in the neck. The conquestador fell down, grasping his neck, choking to death. Hernan: 3 Vlad then pulled his crossbow out and killed Hernan's last two conquestadors. Hernan: 1 Hernan then ran towards the soldier with his Espada Ropera at the ready. He then stabbed one of them in the chest, knocking him down. He stabbed him in the neck twice and in the same chest wound. Vlad: 4 Hernan saw three of Vlad's men and decapitated two of them and stabbed the other one. Vlad: 1 Hernan saw Vlad and charged towards him. Vlad blocked the heavy blow with his Kilij. He cut Hernan in the chest and punched him in the face. Hernan jabbed Vlad in the head, but only knocked his hat off. Vlad then slashed at him. Vlad cut Hernan in the face and kicked him to the ground. Vlad tried to slash him, but Hernan rolled out of the way. Vlad pulled his halberd out and knocked Hernan to the ground. Vlad stabbed him in the chest, but it didn't kill him. Vlad then was about to strike, but Hernan stabbed him in the stomach. Vlad woke up to see that he was tied to a post and his neck was getting smashed by garrote. Blood started leaking down his neck, and he gasped and squirmed. He stopped moving, and Hernan untied the limp body of the Impaler. Winner: Hernan Category:Blog posts